newcontinentfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Rodenia
Forum:Rodenia is for all types of discussion, like politics, annoucments and important things about Rodenia. So come join us at Pargoth City, Navonia's capital city for spirited talk and discussion. __TOC__ Category:Forum Forum open!!! I hope this forum stays open and active. I hope for two other things, for this forum to be about just general fun and great talks and that our countries can Interact and have great relations with each other. Thanks! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 22:45, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Bye! Bye... Ol' PC, to keep the spirt of the Forum open, By next week i'll be on my Netbook, which i'm getting which is the Toshiba NB505 Netbook! I'm really exicted and should be able to be more active and write better article and laws for Lovia =]! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 23:29, January 31, 2011 (UTC)﻿ :Nice laptop . It's amazing how the prices of laptops have gone down the past two decades! :o My brother bought a netbook nine years ago, for about 2,000 euros, with only 10 GB memory (or even less?). The times they are a-changing! Dimitri 07:24, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Actually I found an even cheaper one with same feauters, it's an Acer but it's still okay at only 250.00$!!! And then I can get a new Flash Drive and have even more memory! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 16:24, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Wanted pages 23 out of 25 most wanted pages are... provinces of Granida . Only Viola is even more "wanted" Dimitri 07:37, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :I'm wanted :p User:Jon Johnson 07:41, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Could you place the funny URL link somewhere on your user page, Dude, so I can retrieve it easily? Dimitri 07:44, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Okay :p User:Jon Johnson 08:56, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::I would like to thank my source, Bavo D., for sharing this marvelous little tool with his fellow students. Now I'm going to shoot this page empty! Yuri Regalio 12:22, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::According to my stats, you get about 1330 points if you've emptied this page Dimitri 12:40, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I'll test it! User:Jon Johnson 14:33, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::::1410 User:Jon Johnson 14:35, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Newest experiment! try to paste the link, and than move your battleship and paste it again, and again,... It's massive speed destruction User:Jon Johnson 16:41, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Awesome . Oh, by the way, guess what my record is? ^^ Dimitri 16:49, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::It seems I opened Pandora's box by spreading this one. Yuri Regalio 18:55, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::(@Jon: seeing a dozen of those triangles swift across my screen is really scary. Looks like HIV spreading...) Yuri Regalio 18:57, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::Haha, @dimi: dunno, mine 112130 User:Jon Johnson 20:41, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Introducing: StabMin I made StabMin to see what nations are 'stable' and which are not. I'm following Europe's logic here: nations in the tail will want to climb up, the nations on top will undertake efforts to remain their position. So go see how your nation scored! Yuri Regalio 10:24, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :cool i'll be cheching it more often with my new netbook! stab min looks awesome! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 21:10, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ::I wont change it on a daily basis, just when something important happens. Good luck with your new netbook! Yuri Regalio 07:10, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I hope to make Noel "better".Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 20:26, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :You are third I believe? Anyway, the main negative issue is the unrest in the area (troubles Viola/Socialist Noel). I think third is a good place, I'm like only fourth. Yuri Regalio 07:32, February 8, 2011 (UTC) I know maybe we should all just talk it out Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 21:36, February 8, 2011 (UTC) State Elections of Noel Tomorrow are the 2011 Noel State Elections just keep your eye out for that and in advance happy april fool's day! Marcus/Michael Villanova 10:42, March 31, 2011 (UTC)﻿ :Right, I shall be publishing the results of Navonia's past elections soon too. There is some delay because the person who has to count all the votes got a bit sick. Don't worry, he's all better now. Yuri Regalio 12:34, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Results will also be put out into Nova Times for some real in-deapth anyalsis. The polls show the Progresives losing ground but not enough to lose Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:42, March 31, 2011 (UTC)